


SMTown Oneshots

by NillaEXO



Category: Aespa (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Super Junior
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NillaEXO/pseuds/NillaEXO
Summary: Just Fluffy one shots man(Smut comes in the future if you want it)English is not good its not my first language
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	SMTown Oneshots

One early morning Taeyong woke up in his shared apartment with his now husband of 5 years.  
As he tries to get up he feels something heavy around his small waist, he looks down and sees a tuft of dark blue hair coming out of the black comforter. He smiles fondly to himself seeing the younger ring on his finger on the hands that are around his waist. “Darling, It's time to wake up.” Taeyong says in a soft voice, but the younger doesn't seem to stir but only groans and loosens his hold on Taeyong. This gesture allows the older man to get up and out of bed, as Taeyong was walking through the apartment he stopped in front of his adopted son Haechans room. He smiled to himself and was about to knock on the door but remembered that Hyuck had his boyfriend of 3 months sleeping over. As he walked down the hallway he made it to the joint kitchen and living room, yes both he and kun had enough money to get a house they saw no point in buying one as it would just be extra space they didn't need or want. 

He sauntered over to the cottage core themed kitchen. Yes,cottage core. Taeyong let his husband decorate when they first moved in almost 7 years ago, back when they were dating and not even thinking about marriage and living in the moment. As he looked through the fridge he decided on making grilled short ribs (galbi), spicy seafood salad, bean sprout rice (kongnamul bab), spicy stewed fish, cold cucumber soup (oi naengguk), seasoned kelp, and radish strip kimchi (moo saengchae) and some water melon as he knew mark loved it. While Taeyong was cooking Kun was awake and getting ready by washing his face, mid way through his daily routine he realized he didn't have to work today. He immediately starts looking for places to take taeyong on a date as it is a friday so the kids will be at school and the two have the day and house to themselves. After searching the web for a while he decided on a nice lunch at a korean buffet. As he walked to the kitchen, he popped in and woke the two kids up as he knew taeyong hadn't because he's too nice. 

He continued walking to the kitchen, he saw his husband's skinny figure working hard at the stove. He walks up to the older male and back hugs him, it was these moments that Kun wished he was taller than his partner. In the kids room, Mark happened to wake up before Hyuck. Mark had gotten used to sleeping over as his parent arent the best people as he was gay and they were homophobic, so he preferred stay as his boyfriends house. Mark carefully start to place soft kisses on hyucks face causing the younger boy to wake up. Hyuck woke up to a sight he wants to see everyday, his cute boyfriend, Mark Lee. Hyuck and Mark just stared into each other's eyes before Hyuck decided to get up. After washing their dishes the two went to the kitchen to see the table set and a vast array of food waiting for them. As they sat down and started eating it was a peaceful silence that hyuck broke. “ Appa, Papa. Could I go over to Jisungs tonight? He wants to have a sleepover for his birthday.” Kun looked at Taeyong who asked “Is Mark going to be there with you?” The Two lovers have a right to be over protective as Haechan is their only child. “Yes,I'll be there too Appa.”Mark comes over so much he basically lives with the family, it was awkward at first but it got more comfortable over time. “Good, But remember-.” Kun says but gets cut off “No drinking! I know besides Jisung is a freshman, I used to babysit him.” Jisung is the adopted son of family friends Doyoung and Taeil who Taeyong and Kun went to college with. “That's fine with me but text me when you're leaving school and arrive at his house.”

As the younger two left for school, Kun's hands were immediately around Taeyongs waist.  
“What do you wanna watch a movie and go get some lunch Babes?” The Older responded with a head nod.  
As they made their way to the bedroom to change out of their pajamas. Taeyong Changed into Kun’s Favorite Baby Blue sweater and a pair of black ripped jeans, as Kun changed into a white button up with two buttons undone with one of his signature sweaters and plain blue jeans. With that the two lovers went and enjoyed a korean buffet, a walk in the park and some ice cream. After a satisfying day out they went home and got candy that they picked up on the way. As the two were getting comfortable on the white couch Taeyong snuggled into his lover's chest and looked up at Kun's well defined jawline, Leaving a small kiss in the process. After a 3 Hour movie Kun looked down and saw the older of the two asleep. He softly smiled at him and shook him awake “ Babes wake up it's only 7:00 lets order some food.” The two get up and make their way to the bedroom.

When they entered the bedroom Taeyong, Who may be skinny but is weirdly muscular, took his shirt off only to realize he was being watched. Kun sat on the bed admiring his lover, who noticed and turned to Kun. “like what you see?” Taeyong says as he giggles. “Yea,Come here.” Kun says beckoning the older male to him. As Taeyong makes his way to the bed he gets pulled into a hug where Kun head is leaning on his Tummy. “I know i should say this more often, but I love you.” Kun says as a calm and peaceful silence covers the room. Taeyong gently runs his hands through his lover's Dark Blue hair. It was these calm moments that Taeyong moments he loved the most, No annoying kid around being uncontrollably loud. Yes he loved his son but it was these moments that Taeyong loved, Just him and his lover in a calm silence. All of a sudden Taeyong felt something drag and flip him over on the bed so Kun was hovering over him. Taeyong softly caressed the younger man's face and softly smiled, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. But Kun spurred the kiss into a full blown make out session, which felt better than usual because the two hadn't had time alone in nearly 1 ½ years as they were making sure Haechan was happy and their work schedules never allowed it.

The makeout was getting heated as Taeyong hands carefully slid under Kuns shirt feeling Kuns Abs, Neither of them went to the gym but they tried to stay in shape as it's good for health. Kun’s job however is more physically demanding so that adds extra muscle to the younger body. The younger of the two proceeded to place gentle kisses on the olders neck. This caused Taeyong to let out soft moans, as Kun finds his sweet spot and gently leaves a hickey on it. Taeyong's hands were still under Kuns shirt, as he slowly edges up Kun's shirt only for Kun to detach his lip and sit up to take his shirt off. The second Kuns shirt was off, Taeyongs lips were on Kuns abs. After leaving a couple marks on his tummy, Taeyong put his forehead on Kuns chest.  
“Not tonight darling, now let's get changed and order some food.” Taeyong said as Kun was stroking his pastel pink hair. “Alright, whatever you want babes.” Taeyong and Kun both got up and changed into matching basketball shorts and a plain black tee. Kun grabs his phone only to smile at the lock screen. It is a picture of him,Taeyong and Haechan the day he adopted Haechan when he was 11. He dialed the number to order some KimChi and Fried chicken. As he was getting off the phone he saw Taeyong leave the room and he asked “What do you want to do while we wait babes?” “I dunno, Maybe play some Smash Bros?” Taeyong yelled from the Living room. After about 45 minutes the doorbell rang, “I'll get it,Darling.” Taeyong opened the door and he was met with a tall man who seemed familiar. “Oh Johnny! Thanks for the food buddy.” After eating the food they decided it was time for sleep and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what SM group coupling you want to see!


End file.
